A New Home
by Shoen
Summary: Alternative Universe - Neal Caffrey is released into the custody of Agent Peter Burke...but Neal is a 14 year old boy... peter/neal - father/son/friendship
1. The Boy

Hy guy this is chapter 1 of this story.

I hope you'll enjoy this version of a parallel universe with Neal and Peter.

I want to thank Dr. Obsessive who beta this chapter of the story; the other chapters have been corrected again from my horrible English so if there is something else wrong please tell me I'll correct it.

Bye and enjoy the reading…and review as always! ^_^

_._

Chapter 1 – The Kid

_._

_**Peter**_

.

I was walking slowly towards the young boy, asking myself 'Why I'm doing this?'

My job wasn't to save people but catch criminals…Well I certainly wasn't saving anyone that day.

What was done was done; he was sentenced and everything would change.

It would change for me: now I would have a completely new case after focusing so much of my time on his crimes but I was used to change; the biggest change was for him.

He was sentenced as an adult for his crimes, fourteen years old having to face the realities of being an adult in this world.

Yes, the 'adults' world.

I was still as incredulous as I was the first time our team found out that our enemy wasn't an adult.

I was closer to him now; he was sitting in a chair just outside of the juvenile court.

The two guards there were more incredulous than I was, to have to guard a little boy who was wanted by the FBI.

I put my hands in my pockets and I stopped in front of him.

He sat with his legs stretched in front of him, crossed at the ankle. His head was bent down; resting on his chest and his hair (which was a little too long) fell past his eyes. His hands were behind his back and the marshals probably having used everything they had to chain him.

'As if this will stop him' I thought.

The boy was practically a magician the way he was able to removed his handcuffs without anyone noticing.

I signaled the guards to leave us alone.

"Neal?" When I called him he lifted his head slowly.

The look in baby blue eyes shattered my composure; it was obvious he didn't truly understand what was happening.

Only fourteen years old. I sighed.

He was just barely fourteen years old and yet he had already shelves of files dedicated to him in my office. Only fourteen, yet smart enough to baffle a FBI team for six months!

And now the hunt was over. He would have to leave his family, friends, school, and even the skinny girl with blue eyes who he was so attached to.

"Hi, Peter!" he smiled and all I could do was feel guilty.

'Damn it! What I've done?' The thought exploded in my head.

My job was easy when criminals were big and ugly; it was a whole other story when they looked like Neal.

If you only ever looked at his file, all you would see is a criminal. Looking down at him though, I could only see a boy, yes a criminal, quite possibly one of the smartest criminals at that, but still just a boy.

Neal looked away from me embarrassed and I knew he wasn't enjoying being in such a feeble position.

"Does it hurt?" I said, gesturing towards his cuffed hands.

The expression on his face made me shiver; I had seen that look before… he was planning something. I just knew it!

In a matter of seconds Neal had moved his arms off his lap, the right cuff open in his hand and a playful smile on his face.

I sighed... Neal may look innocent, but he always stayed true to himself.

"You know… if I reported this it could be seen as an attempt to flee?" I said and in response he merely shrugged.

"You could report if you wanted to add some years to my sentence. I'm sure the judge wouldn't mind, he thinks the time will help me think about my actions" he said easily extracting his left hand from the other cuff.

I sat next to him, sighing.

"You can't blame him for your actions Neal!" I stated, frustrated by his lack of understanding but he raised a hand to stop me.

"Come on Peter, I was joking!" He was irritated. Talking with Neal always felt like running through an obstacles course.

"I've got a plan for those 4 years" I said trying to give him a little of hope.

He smiled slightly and then looked away.

I could tell that he didn't believe me.

He knew very well that I considered him guilty and I thought he deserved a punishment for his action.

But he didn't know that I considered sentencing a young boy (like himself) to four years in prison a fate as bad as the death penalty.

Neal whirled the handcuff around his finger and silence fell between us: neither of us was really comfortable in this situation.

I've only ever opened myself to people who I feel close with; surprisingly the boy was of those select few. It was hard for me to believe that he could con people so easily.

As for friends, I don't think he had many other friends outside the short Mozz and the beautiful Kate.

The handcuffs stopped spinning as Neal looked towards the door the guards had used. He stiffened, looking once again at me with fear in his eyes.

"I think it's time for you to go" I said slowly and after a sigh he gave me his wrists so I could cuff his little hands together again.

He smiled and I riffled his hair.

The guards came, one of them taking him by the arm and directing him towards the exit.

"Goodbye, Peter." He said when he was almost out of the tribunal.

I smiled. This wasn't a goodbye "See you soon, Neal..."

.

_**Neal**_

.

Peter wasn't the most optimistic person, but that 'See you soon' made me think that he might actually plan something.

'Maybe he's really trying to get me out of here?' I thought.

I sighed. That was wishful thinking; Peter had way too many rules and his morals certainly wouldn't allow him to help a criminal.

'Peter has done this job for many years; no way would he ever get me out of prison.' I thought to myself.

I looked outside of the little bus that would take me to my new home.

Shifting in my seat my gaze went to the guard sitting next to me. Obviously someone had told him that I could escape anything, he was staring at me like I might turn to smoke if he looked away for only a second.

I smiled… 'Maybe…' An escape plan started to form in my head but it soon died when my eyes fell on the guard's tommy-gun.

'Ok, maybe not this time' I thought. They wouldn't hesitate to hunt me down if I tried anything.

I saw movement out of the corner of my eye so I looked behind me.

'No, please not her' I prayed. But alas it was her.

I stared at the long, thin, beautiful figure of my mother was staring back at me from outside the bus.

My dad's connection probably made this possible that's because my dad is an ex army officer, it was possibly the worst shame of his life to have a son like me.

Surprisingly he didn't disinherit me…yet!

After they caught me, he was the one to bail me out of jail as I waited for the trial. I was amazed when I saw him doing everything he could try and save me.

After that I really couldn't say that he was a bad father.

I knew he had met Peter; in fact they were old army friends. When Peter started my case he was convinced they had the wrong fourteen year old. They both tried really hard to prove it wasn't me, yet at some point there was simply too much evidence against me, and I was arrested.

I looked at my mom, her eyes fixed on me, trying desperately to not cry.

I raised my handcuffed hands and waved to her, she waved back.

At that moment I really hoped that Peter had told me the truth about my pre-release; jail would be nothing compared to the guilt I felt when I saw my mom's teary eyes.

The bus started moving and I saw mom's figure growing smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared...

.

To be continued….


	2. Freedom

**Chapter 2 – Freedom**

.

**Peter **

.

I walked out of my car and I looked around... I was alone.

I leaned on my car's bumper with a sigh staring at the prison's gate,

"What was I doing?" I thought, this being the last time I was going to see Neal.

"Be quiet! You're not freeing a dangerous criminal. You're just giving a second chance to a child!" I tried to convince myself but I didn't know if seeing Neal would help me to calm down.

I heard a car coming from the street and then it stopped next to mine.

The driver remained still for a moment in the compartment then he came near me.

"Hi, Peter!" Daniel Caffrey smiled weakly.

I really didn't understand why he was doing that face, he was going to have his son back!

And after only a year not four, as we all thought after the sentences was pronounced, and that's wasn't a bad result seeing as what Neal had done.

Although for a boy like Neal even one year would seem an eternity.

After a moment I saw Neal's mother and his little sister Emily come stand by Daniel but no one seemed particularly happy to be here.

I looked at them, all pale skin, beautiful faces, black hair and big blue eyes.

'This family freaks me out! They seems the children from the 'The village of the damned' with those glowing eyes!' I thought remembering the movie that scared me to death when I was a boy.

Daniel was an introvert person as was Neal, but the son becomes particularly sociable when he has to approach a victim and with people that can be useful to him.

'Yes, Neal isn't always a nice person.'

"I want to thank you even if…" he started embarrassed taking me out of my thoughts.

I looked at him.

Some time ago we where friends, old army dormitory friends, but after Neal's birth he walked away from our old group.

"I don't mind. I owe him this possibility" I said and he nodded without changing his expression.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

I knew him too well to believe that everything was okay.

He turned and looked at his wife who was talking to the little girl.

"I'm afraid…What if we can't take him away from this crime life? What…." He started distraughtly but he stopped by himself.

"Some years ago," I started, looking towards the prison gates "they abolished death penalty for people who committed a crime before the 18 years of age." I said continuing immediately before he could scare himself.

"They did because a boy who committed a crime isn't an adult…isn't a complete person physically and psychologically."

"And because death is a punishment without redemption." I added.

"So there's hope for Neal?" he asked looking at the opening gates.

"Depends," I said observing Neal walking out of the prison with a lost look.

"Depends by your family and depends by him" I smiled.

Neal watched the gate closing behind him and then he moved toward me.

"Hi, Peter!" he smiled.

He wore a black coat and black pants. I smirked, this wasn't his style!

His hair was a little too long and he seemed a little taller and sturdier from the last time I saw him in the juvenile court. He grew up.

"Hi, Neal!" I replied ruffling his hair as he chased me away with his hand.

Now, with his hair on his forehead and the usual annoyed look he seemed like the Neal I left that day.

"You kept that promise." he said after some moments looking at me with tension, maybe afraid that I was about to close him somewhere else.

"Oh, it's not so simple, Neal" I said with a smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Let me see" I said serious.

"I'm not gonna run, Peter" he sighed annoyed lifting his pant leg to let me see.

Daniel looked at me a little confused.

"Don't worry." I said to him.

And Neal smiled at his father and the man made a truly happy face.

I looked at Neal seriously again.

"Neal, you have been released in the custody of your parents. You have a two miles radius…." And he looked away annoyed.

"Neal!" I shouted "these are important things!" I pointed a finger toward his chest " If I'll catch you with one foot out of this radius I'll drag you back here in chains!" I tried to threaten him.

Neal opened his arms with a sigh and let me finish.

"School and home for three years." he mumbled when I finished.

I smiled, "There's no need for you to go somewhere. But if you don't like this I can call the guards." I joked and he grinned, almost used to my gibes.

But now his attention was somewhere else and I turned….

.

**Neal**

.

'Mama is always beautiful.' I thought with a childish smile and then I looked behind Mum's legs where someone was hiding.

Emily grew up so fast during the year we were separated; she was a sickly girl and Mum and Dad preferred to not let her come to see me and for some time I bore them a grudge for that.

I bent down to reach her height and she peered from Mum's skirt to see me.

I froze, afraid that she wouldn't recognize me but after a moment she ran and hugged me tightly pushing me down.

"Hi, Emily!" I laughed, hugging her back.

I saw Mum with the first calm and joyful smile in a year, then Peter came and ruffled Emily's hair too.

"Good!" he declared and I raised questioning look.

"Well I think it's time to say goodbye, Neal." he smiled.

"You're so melodramatic, Peter." I said and I was a little sad to hear him said that.

I was starting to appreciate his company, when he wasn't chasing me in the Manhattan underground!

"So… goodbye, Neal. I really really really don't want to see you again!" he grinned giving me light slap on my head and I laughed with an accomplished smile.

He shook my parents hands and he went back to his own car, driving away.

I watched his car disappearing then I looked at mum and dad who, after a hesitant moment, hugged me tightly.

I remained still at this unexpected demonstration of love but, in the end, I melted down and I hugged them and Emily…..

.

To be continued…

**Capitolo 2 - Libertà**

_**Peter**_

Mi appoggio al cofano della mia macchina e aspetto.

'Che cosa sto facendo?' mi chiedo e sospiro. 'Tranquillo non stai liberando un pericoloso criminale ma stai dando un altra possibilità ad un bambino' mi convinsi anche se davanti a Neal non sapevo se la mia inquietudine sarebbe stata mitigata dalla vista del ragazzo.

Sento un rumore di una macchina provenire dalla strada e fermarsi accanto alla mia.

Il guidatore si ferma un momento senza fare niente e poi esce dalla macchina.

"Ciao, Peter" mi sorride mestamente.

Non capii quell'espressione sul suo volto in fondo stava andando a riprendersi suo figlio e non dopo quattro anni.

Avevo mantenuto ma mia promessa ed era passato solo un anno anche se al diretto interessato saranno sembrati decenni.

Brian Caffrey era una persona un po' introversa e in fondo anche il figlio lo era anche se si dimostrava particolarmente socievole con le sue vittime o con coloro che potevano essergli utili.

"Ti ringrazio so che non..." iniziò imbarazzato avvicinandosi.

Un tempo eravamo amici, vecchia compagni di camerata nell'esercito, ma dopo la nascita di Neal un po' allontanato dal vecchio gruppo di amici.

"Non ti preoccupare. E giusto che abbia la sua possibilità" dissi e lui annuì senza cambiare espressione.

"Cosa c'è che ti turba?" chiese ancora lo conoscevo troppo bene perché potesse mentirmi.

"Ho paura che non riusciremo a tenerlo lontano da questa vita..." incominciò con espressione sconvolta ma si interruppe da solo.

"Qualche anno fa hanno abolito la pena di morte per i ragazzini" incominciai dopo un po' ma continua subito prima che Brian si spaventasse "L'hanno fatto perché una ragazzino che commette un crimine non è una persona psicologicamente formata oltre al fatto che è una punizione senza via di redenzione" conclusi.

"Quindi c'è ancora speranza" mi chiese guardando il cancello della prigione aprirsi.

"Dipende" disse osservando Neal uscire con sguardo spesato.

"Dipende dalla tua famiglia e da lui".

Neal si giro e osservò il cancello richiudersi dietro di lui poi spostò lo sguardo su di me.

"Ciao Peter" mi salutò con un sorriso; mi spostai dalla macchina e lo raggiunsi.

Indossava in cappotto nero e una tuta che non era proprio consona allo stile ricercato con cui ricordavo si vestiva.

I capelli erano pettinati all'indietro e sembrava molto più grande di quando lo aveva visto l'ultima volta al tribunale un anno prima.

"Ciao Neal" ricambiai scompigliandogli i capelli arruffandoglieli e lui mi scaccio la mano. Ora con i capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte e l'espressione divertita mi ricordava il Neal bambino che avevo visto la prima volta tra le braccia di sua madre quando avevo rincontrato suo padre dopo lungo tempo.

"Hai mantenuto la promessa" costatò dopo un po' con una punta di dubbio nella voce come se avesse paura che ora lo rinchiudessi da qualche altra parte.

"Ma non è così semplice, Neal" iniziai e lui alzò gli occhi al cielo "Fammela vedere!" chiesi divertito.

"Non ho intenzione di andare da nessuna parte, Peter" sospirò sollevando i pantalone per mostrarmi la cavigliera.

Brian avanzò un po' confuso.

"Non ti preoccupare" lo rassicurai e poi mi rivolsi al figlio "Neal sei stato liberato sotto la custodia dei tuoi genitori. Hai un diametro di spostamento di due miglia..." lo vidi alzare gli occhi al cielo annoiato.

"Neal!" lo richiamai "Sono cose importanti se non rispetterai queste regole tornei qui" lo misi in guardia.

Neal allargò le braccia e mi lasciò spiegare "Scuola e casa per tre anni" borbottò quando ebbi finito.

Sorrisi "Se non ti va bene posso sempre richiamare le guardie" lo presi in giro e lui sghignazzò ancora abituato alle frecciatine nelle conversazione che avevo avuto con lui dopo la sua cattura e prima della condanna.

La sua attenzione venne catturata da altro e mi girai anche io...

_**Neal**_

'Mamma è sempre bella' pensai e poi guardai chi si nascondeva dietro la sua gonna sorrisi.

Emily era cresciuta ed era quasi un anno che non la vedevo; data la sua cagionevole salute le era stato sconsigliato di venire a trovarmi eppoi non avrei voluto che mi vedesse in quello stato.

Mi chinai per raggiungere la sua altezza e lei si sporse da dietro la mamma per vedermi. Comincia ad aver paura che si fosse dimenticata di me ma poi in un secondo mi fu addosso abbracciandomi.

"Emily!" la salutai stringendola forte.

Vidi la mamma fare un debole sorriso; era il primo che vedevo da un anno.

Peter si avvicinò e scompigliò i capelli anche a lei.

"Bene" disse e io mi alzai e lo guardai interrogativo.

"Credo e spero che questo sia un addio Neal" mi disse sorridendo.

"Sei sempre melodrammatico Peter" lo ripresi un po' mi dispiaceva sentirli dire questo; avevo imparato quanto la sua compagnia poteva essere gradevole quando non ti rincorre per la metropolitana di Manhattan!

Mi diede un buffetto sulla testa.

"Allora addio, Neal" mi salutò, strinse la mano ai miei e poi rientrò i macchina.

Mamma e papà mi guardarono un po' titubanti poi si avvicinarono inaspettatamente abbracciandomi.

Rimasi per un attimo fermo e rigido davanti a quella manifestazione di affetto improvvisa ma alla fine mi lasciai andare e li circondai, tutti e tre, con le braccia...


	3. Changed

Hy guys this are the first 3 chapter corrected.

I'll upload the 4 soon. Thank you to all the peoples who responded at my SOS offering their help.

And thank you to Lizzie DhampireRose that corrected chapter 2 and 3.

Bye

.

CHAPTER 3 - Changed

.

_**Peter**_

.

I let myself fall on the sofa in my living room.

I felt the soft pillows behind my back and I dangled my head backwards abandoned myself without any thoughts.

El was out with her friends and we finished the case we were working for a months and I would rest for two full days before go back to work again.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the sofa but, as everytime I had just found peace, the cell rang.

'What I'm gonna do?' I thought half closing my eyes.

'Mhhhh….I'll let it ring' I decided.

I close my eyes again and the horrible trill stopped deafening me.

After a moment of peace I reopened my eyes guilty.

I sighed and I took the cell in my hands

On the display appeared the name of an old friend.

It was one of his habit to call me for a drink time to time but the last time was very long ago.

'Maybe something happened' I thought and after a sigh I had the jacket in one of my hand and the door knob in the other.

I didn't need to recall him I know where he was: in the little café where we usually went with a group of friends.

Dark wavy hair, pale face and a pair of blue eyes that time ago rest on many girls but stopped on only one.

He didn't show his real age but he was very different from the friend I was in touch years ago.

He was bend starring at a middle empty glass in his hands; I came close and he lifted his glance smiling.

"You showed up" said low Daniel Caffrey.

'No he isn't good' I thought.

I sat on a chair near him and I ordered a whiskey.

"It's been a while since you call out me for a drink" I reminded him and he smiled sadly.

"It's been difficult for me to reconcile with you".

I sighed and he raised an hand "I'm not giving you the fault of what happened" he reassured me.

"But I hated you for a while" he confessed.

"I can understand" I really understand him I would probably felt in the same way.

In some kind of way I took Neal away from him and his wife.

" He's my child, Peter. He has always been kind, intelligent interested culture, books and in the freaking work of art that loves his mother too. I can't believe he is so changed after all happened".

My expression changed and I became suspicious.

"Something happened. Isn't it?" I asked after 'Peter the agent' took control of my body hunting 'Peter the friend'.

Daniel looked in front of himself as he hadn't listen me.

"He change so much after this year, Peter. But not in a better way" he said looking at me.

I felt guilty again "I understand only now how prison has changed him. When we met him he was always cheerful and playful".

Neal's dad passed an hand on his forehead

"I don't know what to do. He's harsh. Today he almost get kicked out of school. He didn't listen to me or Lynn and he disappeared for all the afternoons in Mozzie's house.

I glanced at him astonished. The short was surely one of his accomplice in his crime but we couldn't follow him legally.

If Neal and Mozzie taken by themselves were almost two good boys…together they were two criminal minds.

And they take advantage from their non-existent sense of guilty for their actions…as it was show many time.

"Mozz house is the two miles radius" told me Daniel.

'Damnit' I thought. I knew that Neal would have found the way to make a mess even in two miles!'

"Then this evening…" he started but he stopped.

"Don't tell me that you beat him?" I asked with a smile imagining the scene.

Daniel wasn't a man that get angry so easily and Neal should had really upset him.

"What should I have done? The situation was out of control and I get carried away!" he tried to justified himself.

"So you beat him?" I asked.

Daniel sighed "Only a slap" he confessed

'Well…when it necessary it necessary!' I thought considering that too many spanks were spared to Neal!

"How did it go?" I asked without imagining Neal's reaction.

"He went to his room" he said.

I drank my whiskey with a smile.

Neal was a teen and his behaviour wasn't so strange at all and plus he lost an year of his life in prison.

Probably coming back at his old life was difficult with all the people who stares at you and all the slanders.

The ring of a cell took me away form my thoughts but it wasn't mine.

Daniel took the cell.

"It's Lynn!" he said surprised and he sighed probably thinking that the woman would give him a roasting for his sneak out.

I heard Lynn's crazy voice from the other side and I saw his expression changing.

Daniel turned toward me.

"He left" he told me incredulous.

I hit the counter; I couldn't believe it.

I kept the promises I made at the Neal I said goodbye that day after the sentences. But that day I didn't count of one thing.

The Neal that I freed wasn't the same as one year ago…he changed….


	4. Broken

Hy guys this Is finally chapter 4 and I'm currently writing 12!

This is one is one of my favourite chapters and you'll see some resemblances with the Pilot but don't worry the story will change.

I want to thank all the peoples that offered me their time to beta the story. I really appreciate it!

And thanks to DhampirRose who corrected this chapter!

So enjoy chapter 4!

P.S. I found some strange review about a joke that I did in the story about a rape (O_O) and I really don't understand how could have understood the reader I'm not incline to do this kind of jokes.

Plus he/she wasn't even logged and I couldn't write an answer so at least be logged when you review.

You know that I love to answer to any kind of reviews and I will always do it….so please review!

.

CHAPTER 4 - Broken

**.**

**Peter**

.

I reassured a desperate Daniel and I left him at the club with the promises that I would take care of Emily and Neal…whatever it means.

I was worried about Neal as his father was; his probation was very tense and any error would send him straight back to prison.

'At least he's in the two miles radius' I sighed but my phone rang in that moment.

"Agent Burke? Is Caffrey with you?" asked the voice of Jones.

'Damnit' a scream started in my head 'Now he's out of the radius' I thought before the obvious confirmation of Jones.

I settled Jones quickly saying that I would take care of the situation then my phone rang again: It was Daniel.

"Peter?" he called breathless "Emily disappeared too!" he said.

I was at the point to throw the cell in the street but I found the courage to reassure the man but he won't listen to me.

"Listen Peter! Emily is a very sick girl. She can't stay out in the night with this cold!" he said scared.

'Better and better, Neal! You have just add kidnapping of a sick girl at the attempt of flee!' I thought with a depressed sigh.

I wandered in the sleepy street of New York trying to understand where could be Neal.

Then I remembered that, a long time ago, Daniel invited me into an apartment in Manhattan. It was before Lynn became pregnant of Neal when me and Dan usually met and go out with some friends.

I tried for long to remember where the place was and then an hour later I found myself staring at the stupid building I was looking for.

I climbed the stairs and I found the door of the apartment open.

The lounge wasn't furnished anymore and it seemed that the house remained uninhabited for a long time.

I saw a shadow moving behind the centre column and I put forward slowly…'Found' I mentally exclaimed.

Neal was sitting on the floor with his back against the column with sadness in his eyes; he glanced at me and then he looked at the ceiling with a defeated smile.

I was surprise, for all the month that he was on trial, I never saw him lifeless as that moment; for all the moments in the court he was always imperturbable even playful when he saw me in the trial room going against the right behaviour to have in the law house.

But now he was broken, incapable of react against the difficulty that life showed him.

"I wasn't expecting you so early" he murmured approaching his legs at his chest.

"Where's Emily, Neal?" I said scared without seeing the little girls.

He smiled.

"She's okay is at uncle's home. When I saw she was following me it was too late to take her back home." He reassure me and didn't know why I felt so scared in the previous moment; Neal wasn't a person to harm noone even more his beloved little sister.

I sighed. One problem was solved and it was the time to "take care of him"...

"She's good if you didn't notice her following you!" I smiled.

"I was upset!" he said presumptuous "But she has a future as a rescue dog!" he smiled too.

I sat near him and he left me some space to let me lean against the column.

He was staring in front of him towards a windows partially obscured with a straw shutter through many lights came from the street.

"Neal where are not playing" I said slowly.

He hit the column some time with his head and then he looked at me.

"You're out of your radius" I communicated him "5 miles out!".

Neal open wide his eyes and then he understood the mistake he had done.

"So you're here to take me back" he ascertained.

"The signal of your anklet arrived at Bureau. Jones told me…so they know" I added.

Neal looked at the window again.

I would gave everything to know what he was thinking.

"Will change something if I say that I'm sorry?" he asked after a moment.

"No"

"Will change something if I say 'please don't take me back'?" he insistent without too much vigour.

"You know what I had to do, Neal. You break you probation I can't let you run with this" I said harsh and the silence felt between us two.

"Do what you have to do, Peter" he said shrugging and watching me with his blue eyes.

'No, please' I implore him mentally 'Not that scared puppy looks…please'

I sighed again immediately under his charm.

"You're an idiot!" I got angry.

"Yes" he agreed.

"All the work I have done to take you out…"

"It's true"

"And your family? They will take this very bad…" I explained.

"I know"

"They will hate me forever…" I said opening my arms; I was feeling already guilty.

"Yeah"

"Sometimes…I really really really want to strangle you, Neal!"

"Okay"

I looked at him.

"Will you stop agree with me!" I growled at him and then he laughed.

I hate and love this ability of finding, even in the worst situation, something to smile on and, al least, this ability wasn't lost at all.

We looked each other and I surrounded his shoulder with my harm ruffling his hair with my hand.

"So…you will take the dangerous criminal at the place he belongs or we will stay here forever?" he asked.

I stood and I hold my hand over him; he watched it and then he gave up and took her.

I raised him up and I walked toward the door.

"No handcuffs?" He asked laughing and I gave him a light slap on his head.

"Better you go straight in the car or I will really use them!" I made fun of him.

**.**

**Neal **

.

Peter's car was insane: perfectly clean and without anything around.

I looked out of the wet window thought the street lights that seemed more bright than ever.

That would be the last time I will ever said Manhattan's night for a long time.

I sighed as it was my habit in the last weeks.

I drummed on the door and I looked at the radio that was passing on a boring football game.

"Can you change?" I asked politely already knowing his answer.

"No" he said.

I sighed…again.

"Don't you want to give a little bit of happiness to a condemned man?" I asked.

"Nope. You're not condemned to death" he said and I rolled my eyes.

'What I've done of wrong to deserve an agent of the FBI with a terrible sense of humour?' I asked myself then I smiled…'well maybe something!' I had to admit.

I looked at Peter that was smiling too and I affectionately cursed him.

"We are arrived" he said stopping the car and I looked out of the windows anxious.

"No where are not!" I reason him sour.

"Yes we are!" he said pointing his finger towards a building.

I opened the door and I got out in the night under the rain.

I froze for a moment then I came back in the car without knowing how to react.

"Peter if this is a joke…." I started but he interrupted me.

"No jokes. But you will have to promise me many things…anyway I can't be sure my plan will work…" he started but I was too happy to listen and I jumped out of the car and I ran towards my home.

I was about to open the door when I turned toward Peter behind me.

"What's your plan?" I asked curious when my brain started working again.

The door opened and after a moment someone dragged me inside but I had the time to look at Peter's face before dad cut my sight.

I shivered. Peter was smiling at me in the way he usually did when he is planning something…I smelled troubles…troubles for me!


	5. Leaving The Home

Hy guys this is chapter 5.

I hope to see more reviews this time….you really made me unhappy last week!

Thanks again to DhampirRose who corrected the chapter…I hope you'll enjoy it!

P.S. I need review! ^_^

.

Chapter 5 – Leaving the House

.

_**Neal**_

.

I opened my eyes and I discovered I had thrown my covers to the other side of the room during the night.

I stood and got them just to come back to the bed and enjoy another few minutes of peace before falling down again into the sadness of reality.

I closed my eyes and I turned over and over for a while and then I stayed still; watching the coloured lines printed on my soft quilt that totally covered me.

It was the day of the final judgement and Peter would be at my home with news from the Bureau… and that would probably be the last moment of my freedom.

After my "teenager escape" , as Peter called it, I spent strange days at home or, well, my parents where strange; they tried to avoid the conversation about my escape. I saw Mum mumbling along in the kitchen many times and I expected a punishment from Dad, but he didn't even try to talk to me. It was like he was resigned to having me as a son.

Emily was different too, she used to joke around with me like I was her favourite toy but in those days she was kind and she asked me to stay with her, watching her new toys and her drawers.

But I know that there's always quiet before the storm.

I heard the doorbell ringing and someone opened the door.

I sighed and I stayed still in the bed without any will to move or dress myself and go down.

'Maybe I can go…' I thought but I understand that if I had done that choice I would have nothing good in my life.

I didn't have the skills to hide myself or even know people that could help me.

Maybe I would be better in the future in this kind of thing!

My room's door opened and I thought I would hear Peter's gruff voice yelling at me to wake up and that he had to take me back to prison.

But I heard silent footsteps coming near me and then stop; I was about to look out of the quilt when and heavy object cut off my breath landing on my stomach.

I suffocated for a while until the object moved itself and I emerged from the quilt finally breathing.

Emily's laugh reached my ears and she sat on my bed with a funny smile on her face, enjoying her attempt to kill me.

I grinned and I grabbed her, dragging her under the quilt starting to tickle her.

The girl waved herself and begged me to stop and I stopped only when she punched me during her waving dance.

She lied near me and I hugged her tightly, as she does with her stuffed puppets and she smiled again basking in my arms.

"I'm sorry Emily." I said after a moment and she looked at me surprised.

"Why?" she said with her six year old voice.

"Well Emily…" I started but I couldn't finish because her, rude as always, put her hands in my face and formed my lips into a smile.

She laughed and ran away from the bed going down the stairs. I stood, following her down just to see my parents and Peter talking.

Dad and Mum stopped when they saw me with an unhappy smile.

Peter turned toward me and looked disappointed at me for a moment, leaving me the time to feel afraid.

"Dress yourself." he said and I was already falling into a dark precipice… I was going back.

I considered quickly all my options to get out of that situation but I didn't find many easy to take.

"Neal don't even try think of running away!" he ordered interrupting the fast flow of my thoughts.

"Hughes just wants to see you." he said.

I raised my eyes to meet his gaze and I was resigned again at the terrible reality.

'Great, Hughes hates me!' I thought.

My sentence was only postponed.

I looked into my parents' eyes and I was sure they were hiding something.

I dragged myself toward the stairs and I wore the only things that were still my size.

All my clothes were too short and too big; during my time in that black hole I became a little bit higher and thinner.

'Yeah I really don't recommend prison's food!'

I said goodbye to my parents and my mother kissed me on the cheek.

"Please Neal," she started with a worried look "even if something passes trough your mind… Don't do it! Don't do anything… strange." she said with an half smile.

"Or stupid." said Peter but I ignored him.

I stayed still for a moment "I don't do strange things." I protested and she and Dad laughed.

"Yes you do." retorted Peter grabbing me by my sleeve but an object came in to my mind… an object that I always love to wear and that surely doesn't get out of size.

I came back running towards the clothes hanger of my room and it was there where I left it one year ago.

When I came back to Peter he looked disgusted at me.

"That's strange!" He said pointing his finger towards my black hat; I put it in my head with a lovely hand trick and Peter sighed.

My parents looked at me with dismay and finally Peter drove me towards the car…


	6. White Collar Division

Hy guys chapter 6 is here!

I hope you'll enjoy it…and please post a review. I want al least 7! Or I won't post the next chapter…sgrunt!

Enjoy! ^_^

CHAPTER 6 – White Collar Division

_**Neal**_

I was looking at Peter's office with my nose raised, following with my glance the entire floor of the Bureau, undecided on what to do.

Peter was already in the building when he saw me there standing like an idiot. He looked at me exasperated.

"Neal?" he called "Inside!" he shouted.

I sighed and swallowed; I was sure that I wasn't welcome in an office in which there were many people who would have given a hundred bucks to punch me in the face for embarrassing them for months and forcing Peter to take the case.

I entered the lift with Peter and I lowered the hat even if I knew it was useless, everyone would notice a boy in a room full of 6 foot tall men.

Peter opened the door and I saw someone lifting the first of many curious glances.

Peter smiled when he saw me take down the hat; he probably thought that a healthy dose of shame would have helped me.

We started walking in to the office, towards Peter's personal office, and I saw people standing or turning towards me.

I quickened my steps remaining close to Peter, but when we arrived at the stairs he turned, stopping me.

"Where are you going? Stay here" he ordered and walked up the stairs.

"Ah. You can make some friends" he proposed from the landing, observing with a smile the faces of the agents that were looking bad at me.

'I hate you' I thought; alone in the middle of a sea full of sharks with all that horrible ties!.

I looked around and then I sat in a desk trying to be invisible but something caught my attention.

I took an unattended file in my hands and I started reading.

"Neal!" a surprised voice called me after ten minutes.

I raise my eyes and I meet Lauren's, one of the Peter's agents, who was staring at me alarmed.

"Hi Lauren!" I say to her.

"What are doing here?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

I seized the opportunity and stood "I'm here for you." I smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"I was asking why are you here at my desk?" she said reaching out her arm to take the file.

I smiled again and I sat in the chair.

"You should start writing a little neater…" I commented opening the file.

She sighed and took the file from my hands and then she sat near me.

"I think it's better to control you" she murmured looking at the monitor of the computer.

Then she turned with a scared expression and I grinned reading her thoughts.

"Did you touch the computer?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said waving my hands.

"Neal!" she yelled.

I smiled and I raised my hands "Okay, okay I didn't do anything but if I had told you the truth at first you wouldn't have believed me." I tried to clear myself.

The girl looked at me badly.

"I swear" I said.

"Like you're promises means anything" she murmured.

After a moment of silence she looked at me again "Shouldn't you still be in…" she started.

'So the sharks didn't know anything about my pre-release; that's why they were so surprised to see me here… and why they are so upset?' I thought.

I shrugged " Peter released me" I said.

"But I don't know 'till when" Peter took part in the conversation.

He grabbed me by the scruff of my neck forcing me to follow him. I just had the time to turn and say hello with my hands to all the office's staff that sent me very very bad looks.

Peter put his hands on my shoulders "Neal this is your last chance" he said looking seriously into my eyes "Don't ruin it, please". I sighed and nodded back.

Hughes's office was bigger than Peter's; the man was at his desk wearing the same white shirt, suspenders, and black tie that he wore the last time I was there.

Probably all of the FBI agents like to wear the same clothes over and over, as Peter does with his favourite suit.

He was watching me closely and I sat in front of him as a disobedient schoolchild would do in front of his school principal.

"It's been a while" I started and Peter put a hand on his forehead with a sigh.

Hughes ignored me and took a file in his hands on which was written 'Caffrey 1 of 50'

I smiled. There should be some shelves full of files on me.

"Caffrey I just want to remind you of somethings…" he started.

"You're implicated in, at least, 30 violations of the law committed through minor age and during a few months. Art theft in private houses, online fraud, devastation of informatics' database, forgery... and… theft and sale of information from your high school database" he stopped staring at me.

"Damn Spanish test…" I sighed and Peter elbowed me.

"Why do I have to give you a second chance, better yet a third chance?" he asked me putting down the file and watching me.

'Okay Neal. That's the moment to be serious. Don't be an idiot.'

"Well…because Peter can't stay without me!"

I froze. 'That' went out of my mouth without control and before I could stop it.

Peter dazed looked at me.

And with my surprise Hughes melted in to a little smile and Peter and I looked at each other confused.

'Was that a bad or good thing?' I asked myself and Peter probably did the same.

The boss became serious again "With your last attempt of flee your probation is very tense but my bosses decided to give you this third chance"

I smiled but Hughes spoke again "But we can't send you back to your family" and a hole started to form in my chest.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Peter and Hughes looked at each other and they probably saw just a confused child in front of them.

"Neal you have been released in to the custody of the Bureau. We'll entrust to someone who will take care of you and will strictly control you."

I lowered my head… I wouldn't go home this evening.

"We can't have any kind of problem with you again or you'll be back to prison. The Bureau didn't like to be fooled by a 14 year old boy" he finished.

"Can you understand me, Neal?" he asked after a moment.

"Who will be my guardian?" I asked.

Peter raised his hand with a smile.

I knew he had a soft spot for me but letting me live with him was out of my thoughts.

I was about to say yes but something started in my chest.

I was selling my family for my freedom. If I would have agree to that plan I wouldn't be able to stay with them.

My idiocy was leading me to sell them for a free life.

I stood and walked out of the office walking toward Peter's office and I sat in his chair with my legs at my chest.

'No' was my only thought.

Peter came after a second.

"What's wrong Neal?" he said half angry.

"I won't accept." I said.

"What the hell are you saying" he started.

"I don't want to barter them… I can feel guilt too, Peter. I just can't do that" I said.

"You're bartering them in any case and with something completely different than freedom. Prison will destroy you again, Neal. If it hasn't done so already."

I said nothing.

"Okay" he said harshly shrugging then he took the cell phone from his pocket.

"What are you doing?" I asked worried.

"I'm calling the prison there's a inmate coming" he said monotone.

I sat still.

I was sure he was bluffing but after a moment I heard the phone ring on the other line.

Peter took his handcuffs from his pocket and threw them at me.

"On you hands, Neal" he ordered; remaining emotionless.

I heard footsteps from the stairs and Jones and Lauren entered the room.

"What's wrong?" she asked Peter.

"Neal is going back" he said waiting for an answer from the phone.

The two looked at me, dazed.

"I'm sorry, Neal." murmured Lauren and I hit the desk angrily.

"The phone is still ringing, Neal." said Peter.

I thought about my family and then I looked at the handcuffs remembering the black hole in which I was going back.

"Okay" I gave up.

Peter looked at me and raised one eyebrow "I didn't hear you" he said.

"Okay! I'm coming with you!" I shouted.

In that moment I heard a voice from the phone but after a few seconds Peter ended the call.

He looked at me silently and then he took the handcuffs back from my hands and smiled….

A/N = Hy did you like it? I'm sorry for the list of Neal crimes probably you'll find them a little odd but it's the best I could do!

Post a review! Bye


	7. Peter's House

Hy guys this is chapter 7 and thank you at DamphirRose who corrected the chapter.

I'm really tired today because I spent the last 13 hours trying to make a summary of the Theology book but I have to do another one for Wednesday plus the Sociology book for Tuesday. So I'm trying to do two exams in 4 days….I hope this won't end badly…

I hope you'll review this chapter because I really need something happy to go on you really make me sad last week with only 4 reviews with all the nice peoples that have this story to their alert a favourite (god bless them ^_^) list!

I hope you'll think about a tiny review for me…

So enjoys the reading….I'm going to sleep now it's 1.40 of the morning and I hope to see something nice at my email tomorrow morning…well today!

So REVIEW!

CHAPTER 7 – Peter's House

_**Neal**_

I was in Peter's house and I was still angry about what happened in the White Collar Division.

I was still feeling guilty, even if Peter thinks I'm immune to that emotion, for accepting to replace my family with freedom.

I looked at Peter who was lazing around his head at the time of the music.

I sighed and he send me a glance.

"Don't think I'm happy with this. I don't like children in my house and I sure I'll end up with some kind of problems for you" he proclaimed.

"Then why would you propose that?" I asked harshly.

"To take you out of trouble! You're really thankless!" he exclaimed.

"You've seriously damaged your parents with your attempt to flee; they are now considered unable to control you. You should think before you act"

'Here's the scolding!' I sighed.

"Taking you with me was the last choice. All the agents of the Bureau were really happy to miss the occasion to have you around in their own houses" he said.

"Well I could ask Lauren too…" he smiled, making fun of me and I sighed again resigned.

"Don't worry I'll treat you well… in some kind of way" he grinned.

The car overtook the Brooklyn bridge and we were peacefully heading towards Peter's home. Driving through the rain that was still falling.

We stopped bickering and I basked in the car's silence, watching the drops hitting the window until I found myself staring at the front of a white house.

My guardian got out and opened the door but when he saw that I was still sitting he came back.

"Oh come on, Neal! What's wrong?" he asked sighing.

"Why did you decide to keep that promise you made that day outside the court. You know I didn't think you would do that. So why did you free me?" I asked.

Peter looked in front of himself and after a moment he answered my question.

"Because you're a smart boy, Neal. People like you shouldn't waste their time in prison."

I observed him with an half smile.

"I'm not saying that you shouldn't be punished." he commented seeing me grinning.

"It's just that I think that there are many others ways to punish and reform peoples and prison is just one of them"

It was strange to see a police man think in that way; generally they were more inclined to think that the best remedy for all crimes was to put the criminal in a cell an throw away the key forever.

I finally got out of the car and I went closer to his house; I was just about to knock at the door when someone opened it from the inside.

It was a beautiful woman with blue big eyes and long dark hair and just for a moment I thought I saw an adult Kate.

After the moment of shock I took out my best smile "Peter you didn't tell me you have such an amazing wife!" I said charmingly.

"I'm Elizabeth… and you would be, Neal" she said flattered.

"Inside, Neal" ordered Peter pushing me in.

I looked around; the house was tiny and the furniture was sober and modern, as I could expect from Peter, but the general look was welcoming.

"I'll show you your room." he showed me the way but on the stairs I stopped watching the photos of the two.

Peter grabbed my sleeve.

"Hey! Are you in hurry?" I asked.

"I have to get back to work but before… we need to talk" he ordered.

I looked at Elizabeth worriedly "Oh. Good luck with that!" she laughed going into the kitchen.

This room was little that mine and this one was all coloured with light blue and white: it was Emily style but in her room there was too much pink and puppets of all forms.

The wardrobe was open and inside I saw a box full with children's toys in their little plastic packaging.

"Oh there are just things that El took for a friend" Peter commented absently.

"You can place the box under the bed I'll put it somewhere else when I'll come back form work."

I saw my luggage already on my bed and I turned toward Peter.

"How could they already be here?" I asked suspiciously raising one eyebrow.

"Peter?" I called him but he pretended to see something interesting on the door.

"Peter!" I called him again.

"Okay!" he sighed "Your parents knew already that I'd probably take you in my home today" he admitted.

I raised my two eyebrows.

"Well they know that I'll have forced you in some kind of way" he said scratching his head.

I looked at him incredulously; I was about to give up my freedom for them and they simply accepted to let me live with the man that arrested me.

Deep sadness invaded me… so they were that desperate? Or they wanted just to get rid of me?

"So the call scene was a fake!" I said angrily.

He sighed.

"I wanted to see if you were ready to change. Coming here isn't just a change of home. This should be a change in you life." he finished looking seriously into my eyes.

"And how much times this 'change' will take?" I asked irritated.

"Depends on you, Neal" he glanced at me again.

I sighed.

"Okay. I'll let you run with the call thing this time. But this is the last time!" I said benevolently smiling letting my family betrayal behind my back just for some times.

He sighed at my attempt to scold him.

"By the way…" he started.

'Oh…here's the real scolding' I thought making a face

Peter leaned against the doorpost and he crossed his arms using the tested irritated cop glance totally unable to be more threatening than that.

"You need rules, Neal" he started and I nodded. What else could I do?.

"Elizabeth or I will accompany you to school every morning…" I raised my hand and Peter rolled his eyes.

"Do I really have to go?" I asked already pissed off at my classmates.

"Thank God we live near your old school. So yeah. And plus you don't even have to change school!" he said with a smile knowing that I didn't like my school.

"Then you'll came back here" he continued "No stops allowed!" he commanded and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll check your anklet!" he tried to threatened me.

I lay in the bed looking at him.

"You'll find El here waiting for you."

"Anything else?" I asked with a grin.

"I was forgetting that if I catch you with a foot outside you radius you'll go back you know where!" he threatened me again.

I twisted in the bed and I turned with my stomach down leaning on my elbow to look at him.

"This will be a great stay" I smiled.

My guardian was about to go away when he came back.

"I was forgetting, you're in detention so; no television, no computer, no afternoon out with Kate or the little guy until I decide otherwise."

"You're cruel, Peter!" I protested "You were just waiting the right time to castigate me. Right?" I grinned at him.

He pretended to think about it "Yep" he said after a second "and be thankfully I that I don't love corporal punishment" he tried to terrorize me but I shot him down by throwing a pillow at him that hit him in his face. He sighed and threw it back and then left the room laughing.

I looked the ceiling full of plump white clouds and then I stood walking towards the windows and to my surprise I found them locked.

It seemed to me that Peter wasn't giving me any kind of chance to get away!

I tried to put my stuff in the little wardrobe but my attention fell again on the box and I sat observing the toys better.

The box was full of little puppets, a soft patch cube, ball of all colours and material and a loud rattle.

Everything was still packed without a scratch and I was sure that he lied about that stuff.

I looked at the receipt in the bottom of the box and the date said that the toys had been bought 5 years ago.

This room had been painted with attention and I could smell love too in there; it was the extreme care that I saw in my father when he painted Emily's room.

Maybe the Peter I knew was more complex that I thought; he knew everything about me but I really didn't know anything about his life and probably Peter wasn't so happy to share everything with me.

Knowing that Peter was hiding something from me was intriguing and finding information that wasn't supposed to be found was my speciality; but I wasn't sure that was the right thing to do to a friend.

But in the end I closed the box full of toys and probably broken dreams and I placed it under the bed as Peter told me…


	8. Cookies

After a lot of time I'm back! I didn't have the chance to let a beta correct this chapter but I hope I'll be understandable!

I'm hope to finally finish the story during (this XD) Christhmas I just need my inspiration moments to last more than 5 minutes! ! XD Bye!

P.s if you're a beta I'd love you help!

CHAPTER 8 – Cookies

.

Neal

.

I went down and I found Elizabeth busy with the pots; the woman raised hee gaze and made a sign for me to came forward and I entered in the kitchen with my hands in my pockets.

"Did Peter's already scolded you?" she asked and I nodded.

"And he already put me in punishment" I grumbled and she smiled.

"Don't worry I'll take my medicine this time. I think I deserved it" I said unsure.

"Oh! Do you think?" she laughed.

"Don't worry he'll be nicer with time. But for now stick with his rules!" smile the woman.

I sat at the table and I put my hands under my chin observing her curiously.

"Do you know I still don't believe that it's you the one that the FBI chased for six months before understand who you were?" she started.

"Confidentially secrets!" I joked and I was about to ask her about the box but I saw her came serious again.

"Maybe this will be difficult to understand. But Peter cares about you" he confessed looking at me straight in the eyes.

I moved my glance away guilty.

"He doesn't want to see you back again….to the dark side" she smiled accomplice.

"Hey are you a fan of Star Wars?" I asked.

"Oh yeah! Better you're Luke then" she laughed.

"I hope to not let him down" I said after a moment of silence.

"I know you won't" she said with decision in her voice.

She took a pack of sugar and one of flour, eggs and butter and came back to the table.

She observed me with her arms crossed for some time.

"Do you want to get you hands dirty?" he asked me.

"If you're proposing me an out of law job. I'm inn!" I grinned and she rolled his eyes.

"Cookies, Neal, just cookies for now!" she explained.

I washed my hands and after some minutes I found myself covered with flour, even over my hair, while I was trying to give a decent form at my cookies.

I looked at her's that were perfectly circle and then I glanced badly at mine's that were the most far thing from circle.

"Hey this seems a dog!" she said and I glanced badly at her too and then we put the cookies in the oven to bake theme.

"Do you know that you're giving me a wonderful chance for vengeance?" I said to her.

She turned without understand.

"Poisoning!" I exclaimed pointing at the cookies.

After a moment of insecurity she started laughing probably imagining the scene of Peter lying down on the sofa with a bad stomach-ache.

When I turned toward my work position a shiver came through my back.

"It's a mess" I exclaimed.

"Oh there's no problem, Honey!..." she started and I observed her while she was smiling evilly.

"…because you clean it all" she said taking away her apron.

I looked at her dazed.

If with the word 'honey' she was ordering me to clean the all kitchen I wondered how could she will ever do to me with a worse word.

"I have to go to the shop or tonight we'll have to eat our cookies" she justified herself.

"Having you here has such positive sides! And plus you're in detention!" she remembered me before running out of the door with the car keys in her hands.

After some seconds I heard the car turn on and I turned terrorized looking at the chaos and I put my hands in my hair in despair and then my head became white too.

Evidently my redemption had to pass even trough house work!

Neal Caffrey…the next desperate housewife!

.

_**Peter**_

.

When I came back home it was already late and everything was silent in the house.

I tried to free me from work to support El in the first dinner with Neal around but when I called home I found my wife laughing about all the nice stories that Neal was telling her about me so I left theme enjoy making fun of me.

I lifted the stairs and I opened slowly Neal's door.

He was sleeping with his belly down and with his arm straight in front of him like a sleepy superman.

The dark hairs covered his forehead and his closed eyes and I had the impression of having a little boy sleeping in that bed.

I approached the bed and I grabbed the quilt from the floor and I covered his skinny body.

"No good night kiss, Peter?" he asked half-asleep grinning without opening his eyes.

I ruffled his hair smiling and he sank his face more in the pillow.

"I'll better find you asleep next time I'll check on you" I said but I received no answer and after a moment I heard his breathing go deeper.

He was asleep again.

I went down again attracted by the nice smell of sugar and I found a bowl full of cookies with round and strange forms.

Strangely the bowl was on the dining room table and I saw on the kitchen door's an handwritten sign that said "Clean in progress! Only cleaners allowed!".

Then I had the bad idea to open the door and I found half kitchen covered in white flour.

I closed the door with a sigh sure that there was Neal's hands on that mess.

I sat on the couch with the bowl in my hands hoping that El wouldn't see me with all that sugar in my hands.

I took one with the strange dog form hoping to taste some new El's recipe.

'Mhhhh' I though 'That's good! El is always an excellent cooker'!...


	9. Trust

New chapter!

I was going to write one about Neal Christmas to fill in the story after the next chapter…..what do you think?

POST A REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW….yeah you there reading on you laptop!

CHAPTER 9 – Trust

_**Neal**_

The house's door opened and my heart jumped.

Elizabeth entered and took off her scarf before she entered in the kitchen and she stayed still for one moment before her facial expression changed.

"Neal!"…

One hour ago…

I was trying to understand how to clean that damn kitchen from the chaos I created the day before and was sitting on the tall stool of the table with my hands under my chin with indifference.

The goal of the morning was to not destroy the kitchen but to keep it intact.

I sighed and then an idea popped in my head as I ran toward the closet and found what I was looking for…the big vacuum cleaner and looked at the kitchen with challenge.

I press the start button and it started to suck in all the flour and the rest of my cookies that were scattered everywhere but then after a moan, the vacuum started spitting out everything in a beautiful white cloud….

One our after….

"Neal!" I heard her screaming.

She entered in the room and remained petrified looking at the flour that was everywhere. The woman put her hands on her hips and glanced at me with the same type of expression my mother used to use just before I was about to be confined to my room by my mother for a week.

Although that punishment lost every kind of fear in me after being locked for a year in prison Elizabeth was still frightening!

"I'm sorry Elizabeth…" I said emerging behind the table with guilty look tested with Peter…and the prison's guards.

I decided to shot my coup the grace "Will you send me back?" I asked with my puppy look and the woman looked dazed at me.

"Of course not, Dear!" she reassured coming near me and brushing away the flour out of my hair.

'I did it,' I thought. My blue eyes were so usefully sometimes and felt that this time I had a lucky escape.

"We'll just clean it," she said patiently with a smile.

'Doh!' I exclaimed thinking that I was really loosing my charm.

I spent all the afternoon busy with the cleaning operation as I tried to give the kitchen back its natural colour.

Doing this kind of homework with the silent or chatty company of El made me strangely calm.

One year ago I dedicate myself at the illegal work that Mozzie and I worked on everyday.

After all our crimes we understand that our work had been noticed and we spent days and days trying to protect ourself from Peter and the FBI that was getting closer day by day.

All the peoples that covered my back during my "jobs" or that suggest to me what to steal and to resell disappeared into a cloud of smoke when they heard that the FBI took the cases of my thefts that left Mozzie and me alone trying to fight something bigger that we ever thought.

For long time I waited for the FBI to come at my door but when the men in black finally showed up I was already gone.

Those days my mind was trying so hard to suffer the minimum damage but in the end I had to surrender because I had no idea how I could survive out there any more than I did.

Peter ran after me for weeks before catch me on Manhattan's the subway after a long cat and mouse run!

That was a really good run!

Everything changed after that and for one year I lived in a black hole without seeing the time pass and without air and life.

Now that I came back to life I had no problem to dedicate my time at housework and all that things that gave me time to think of my family and of all the feelings of love, hate and remorse that I felt for them.

After we ended with the cleaning but when I stood my back hurt so much finding out that the housework not only left me free from my thoughts but they gave me a good back ache!

We finally sat in the couch tired "You're a busy work, Neal" she said with a smile.

I looked at her "I'm sorry I'll be careful next time," I replied.

"I hope, Neal, or you'll destroy the house next time!" we laughed envisioning the look on Peter's face if he came back to find that his house had exploded. I was sure that if I had the chance to survive the explosion Peter would have sent me where I would have seen no light for a long, long time!

We heard knocking at the door and I froze another time in that day because I forgot something important to say to El.

Elizabeth looked at me and then went hesitantly to the door she found a little plump boy with straw blonde hair and with big glasses.

"Hi Mrs Suit. I'm cleaner!" he announced.

El looked down and up on him.

"Are you selling vacuums?" she asked suspiciously.

It was the time to take a part in "El, this is a friend of mine, Mozzie. I asked his help because I thought I had to clean the entire house alone," I justified myself.

"Mozzie…That Mozzie?" she asked surprised.

The boy enlightened happy that his reputation came through Mrs Suit too.

"Neal I don't know…" she started then I looked at her sadly and sighed.

"Oh come in Mozzie!" she finally gave up.

"Do you mind if we go upstairs?" I asked with my childish smile.

"Sure" she said after a moment of hesitation.

'I have to stop to influence peoples like this,' I thought but then Mozzie gave me the package I was craving for long and the entire proposal got lost.

Surely Peter wouldn't approve what I was about to do…but what he didn't know wouldn't hurt me…right?

.

_**Peter**_

_**.**_

I came at home in time for dinner and that's was a rarity for a person like me that worked all day long.

I was drooling thinking of El' dishes when I remembered that for an indeterminate period I would have a guest at my table and I hoped that he didn't do anything that day something to ruin my dinner.

I smelled the sweet scent of cinnamon and cookies…El new passion for cookies wasn't the roast I expected but I was too hungry to complain.

I entered the kitchen that was still had a bit of flour on everything.

"El, can you tell me what happened here? It wasn't like this last night?" I asked worriedly.

Elizabeth put a cookie in my mouth before I could get angry again with Neal but laughed at me when I started chewing the cookie with my mouth and cheeks messy with sugar.

"It seems that your criminal isn't able to use vacuum!" she smiled while she was cleaning the shelves of the kitchen.

"Neal?" I asked without understand.

"We baked cookies yesterday and he made a mess with four and this morning he was supposed to clean everything but he during cleaning he managed to block the vacuum with flour and it exploded," she explained.

I stiffed and I looked at the cookie I had in my hands suspicious.

"So you're saying to me that you baked cookies with Neal? So I ate Neal's cookies!" I realized petrified already cheeking my body to see any form of poisoning.

My wife smiled again "Don't worry he didn't poisoned them. That's not his modus operandi!," she smiled and I gave her a bad look.

"Relax, Peter, he ate them too!" she said trying to relieve me.

"Oh now I'm reassured." I answered back still thinking what kind of venom could be running in my veins.

I sat on the stool and observed her tinker with pots for the dinner; I always love her do this kind of work that I didn't have the opportunity to observe.

For any other husbands this could be boring but not everyone was out all the time and even working she was so pretty and the problems only started when she invited me (ordered) to help her.

The calm of my house start to feel strange and I had the impression that there's something fishy going on.

"Where's the bungler?" I asked.

El looked at me and she turned again biting his lips that she usually does when she was trying to hide something from me.

"Upstairs," she said with nonchalance and I became suspicious.

"El what's going on?" I asked her.

She sighed "His friend is with him," she revealed.

Mozz. It had to be Mozz and if there was him it means that he was planning something.

"You let him in?" I asked incredulous.

"What I could do he's just a boy," she said trying to justified herself "I couldn't close the door in his face. And he had something to give to Neal…" she started.

I opened wide my eyes; that's was the proof I need to get angry.

I ran trough the stairs and opened Neal's door.

The two boys were sitting on the floor watching the monitor of the television with joysticks on the play station in their hands.

Neal turned surprised letting his avatar being beaten by Mozzie's.

"Victory!" the boy rejoiced raising his arms on over his head but then after a moment of silence he turned toward me with his mouth open.

"Where is it?" I asked furious.

"What?" Neal asked without understand.

"The package," I growled.

The two looked at me not understanding.

"Peter is just a game!" sighed Neal enlighten pointing at the slim box of the play station's game on the floor.

I didn't believe him and I started searching in the room but after a while I stopped; they probably were telling the truth but my anger and the shame of my error wouldn't stop there.

"You two downstairs!" I ordered.

After a moment Neal and Mozzie were sitting in front of me in the couch and the little one had a terrorized expression in his face while Neal was sitting with his arms crossed and with a challenging face.

"I want you two to stop seeing each other" I ordered talking slowly.

"What?" they protested together.

"It was just a game, Peter," Neal tried to explain.

"This time. And the next? When you two are together something happen and I have no intention to lose face again in front of the Bureau for you two!" I said angry.

"But we didn't do nothing," Mozzie dared to explain.

"This is what I've decided," I replied as I looked at Neal.

"These are my rules if you don't obey them you know what will happen," I said.

"You can't do this to me. He's my only friend," Neal said angrily.

"I can do whatever I want with you," I answered firmly while Neal looked confused.

Mozz stood and he went towards the door while El gently gave him his coat.

"Mozz!" Neal called him but the boy didn't turn and went out silently.

Neal turned angrily toward me and I looked in my prisoner's eyes.

"You didn't trust me," he said trembling.

"Yes. I can't trust you. You didn't give me the chance to trust you," I answered and his expression changed again.

"So you're the one to trust?" his tone was so different from the normal one he normally used.

And I knew then that he was about to say something bad to me.

"Sure!" I said.

His glance turn bad and I knew he was trying to touch a soft spot.

"So you tell me the truth about those things in the box"

"I can tell you what I want. That's none of your business," I answered guessing where he was going.

"Maybe it's better like this, Peter. You wouldn't make a great father".

Sometime words are soft as a touch, soft as the light wind, sometime there are so imperceptible.

Sometimes they are like a sharp knife that knows exactly where to strike and rip your flesh as it was like air.

I came dangerously near him and he was watching me with the same challenging look waiting for me to do something to confirm his theory.

Something that I'll regret.

I raised my hand but then I let it fall; Neal sighed and with a smirk he walked upstairs to his room.

I saw El coming near him.

"Why it has to be like this?" she said like she was hurt.

"Did you hear what he just said?" I asked her angrily.

"You won't change him like this. You gave him a second chance to be better and you have no faith in him. How could he change?"

"I'll trust him when he will start obeying me and do what we asked him. When will he grow up?" I said harshly.

El looked at me in silence.

"Peter I'm not justifying his words but if you continue to treat him like a child then you won't pursue your goal. He will grow up only when someone has faith in him".

She looked at him for a long moment and then she gave me a light kiss on the cheek and she disappeared upstairs leaving me alone in the middle on the room with my thoughts….

POST A REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	10. Snow

Hy guys! New chapter! This is one of my favourite and I hope you'll enjoy the reading as I loved writing it!

Please post a review I might finish writing it if you do! :-P

P.s this one should be betaed!

CHAPTER 10 – Snow

_**Neal**_

That morning I woke up without any real intention to rise and shine…more or less than any other day of my life!

Since I regained consciousness the words that I last said to Peter and his reply started bouncing in my mind like tennis balls without rest.

'Why is so difficult for him to trust me?' I asked myself while I was restlessly waiting for the alarm clock to sound.

I was still wearing my blue pyjamas when the smell of freshly brewed coffee brought me to the kitchen where I saw El sitting at the table.

She was using one hand to raise her sleepy head and the other to drink the coffee and all with closed eyes!

The woman made a face when I turned on the lights "Neal turn off the light!" she grumbled half asleep.

It seems that I wasn't the only one that slept badly last night.

I sat in the half light and started to pour myself a cup of coffee when El cried "No coffee, Neal!" I looked at her without understand until she motioned to the glass of milk.

"You're too young for coffee" she explained.

"But mom let me drink it every morning…and anyway I'm almost 15!" I mumbled as a little child.

El sighed and put some coffee in my bowl full of milk.

"Happy now?" she smiled.

I put some cookies in the bowl and I smiled too like an idiot…cookies always made me smile!

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday," I said after some time with my mouth full of cookies "I didn't want to say those things."

I spent a large part of the night re-thinking our discussion. I knew I let my dark side take the control and now understood how hurtful my words were.

"It wasn't in my intention to say that you wouldn't be great parents," I murmured lowering my eyes.

She took my hand "Not all the dreams happened, Neal. Sometime dreams remains dreams," I nodded knowing how true those words were.

"The only difference between me and Peter is that I left that dream long time ago but he close it in a box that he always reopen. He can't leave that dream alone. It's like a defeat for him. It's personal," she explained.

She smiled at me and her blue eyes and pale skin made me think how similar she was to my mum.

"Why do you think he likes you so much?" she asked.

I looked at her incredulous because I never expected Peter to think about me like that.

"Peter looks at you like a son and that's why he did whatever it took to take you out of Juvie," she explained and at that moment Peter's behaviour in the past year became clear.

"I just hope that you'll find a balance…maybe before one strangles the other," she laughed.

"Do you think he'll forgive me?" I asked.

"He cares too much about you to close this relationship so fast and plus you aren't the only one responsible for what happened yesterday. He really did a bad thing throwing Mozz out of our home even when he knew he was wrong," she explained and I love her point of view.

"You know…Peter trusts but always verifies…he just forgot the trust part," I smiled and El laughed.

I heard footsteps from the stairs and Peter came down already dressed and surely more awake than Elizabeth or me.

He remained still for a moment looking at us there in the dark and then he turned on the kitchen lights and we protested together by covering our eyes.

He ignored our lament and went to his wife kissing her on the cheek.

I stand embarrassed before walking towards my room but something at the window caught my attention.

I turned toward El and I grinned.

"El, do I have to go to school today?" I asked and I heard Peter ready to answer to me.

"As always Neal," she answered speedily.

"Well I think we'll have a problem," I laughed as I pointed out the window.

The two came without understand at the window.

"Only crap!" I heard Peter said and then he put on his coat and went out.

The street, the houses and the cars (Peter's too with my amusement) were all covered with soft and white snow.

'This will be an interesting day,' I thought.

I spent the morning trying to go to school with El but when she gave up the car strategy she sent me on walk just to find out that the school, with my deepest joy, had been closed for the day.

But my joy last a very few moments because when I came back home El had already found something for me to do.

I had to shovel snow from the street and in that moment I knew that my criminal rehabilitation "devised by Elizabeth Burke" had to be for all the possible housework in the world.

I will become a wonderful desperate housewife…

In the afternoon I saw Peter walking through the street jumping absurdly from one clear patch to the other in his attempt to keep his shoes dry. I looked at El and found her looking at me in the same mischievous way.

Peter came closer trying to ignore the fact that his wife and I were now partners in crime and we covered his entire body with snow.

After the assault the agent found himself completely wet and he looked at me exasperate spitting out snow from his mouth.

He shook himself like a dog and after that he took his avenge out on El and me and we soon found ourselves covered in snow.

After all that hard work I laid down in the snow tired due to the snowball fight; I breathed the fresh smell of the snow and heard the noise of the snow cracking under me.

I extended my arms and legs as I did when I was little and created the image of an angel in the snow.

"It will be better if you made a devil insisted of an angel," mumbled Peter with a shovel in his hands.

"It's an idea for a snowman!" I laughed and then he rolled his eyes.

I knew that our digging wouldn't be enough to pass over what happened the evening before but maybe that was a start.

"Come inside you two!" El ordered from the door in which was standing with a big scarf around her neck and a freezing expression on her face.

I got up and I walked toward the door just waiting to comment on the red, big and horrible scarf she was wearing but I heard someone calling me.

"Neal!" pepped the voice.

I turned and I saw the little Kate looking at me near the tree at the opposite side of Peter's house.

I grinned…that girl couldn't stay away from me even for one day!

Kate came closer and she understood my thoughts.

"I didn't come for you!" she said quickly.

'Yes. You are baby,' I thought happily.

"Mozzie wanted to know if he'll be able to come and visit today after what happened yesterday. He's here," she explained pointing her finger in his direction.

I looked away from here and I saw Mozz with his back against the tree while he was playing with then snow with his boots.

It was really him because only his foster mom would have let him wear that embarrassing red boots.

Mozzie looked at me and raised his head waiting for an answer and I took some steps toward him.

"Neal!" I heard someone shouting from the door and I stopped.

I sighed and saw Peter in the middle of the door with a bad look with his arms crossed.

"Wait a minute," I said to Kate before walking toward Peter.

He closed the door behind me and looked at me.

"Haven't I told you…." He started.

"I didn't call them!" I said fast trying to not end in more troubles.

"Can…can I… ?" I asked pointing a finger toward the window but I stopped when Peter raised an eyebrow irritated "Just …for some minutes," I tried again but Peter stopped me again raising his hand.

He looked at me for a moment and then disappeared for a minute in the kitchen where I heard him say something to El and then he came back with my horror.

I looked questioning at him because he carried the big, red and horrible scarf that El was wearing some minutes before.

He drew me closer and wrapped the long scarf around my neck covering even my nose.

For a long moment I had the impression he was trying to suffocate me and frowned at him just to find out by his expression that he was enjoying dressing me like a plump snow man.

He even tried to put a woollen bubble hat on me but I refuse.

After my dress moment he looked at me with a grin.

"Now you're the perfect match for Mozzie," he guffawed.

We were walking in the street near Peter's house it would be just like him to think that I was running away with my two accomplices.

"So how's the life with the cop?" asked Kate.

I looked at the sky now coloured by the sunset's tone "Not so bad," I answered.

And then Mozzie looked at me badly.

"Mozz he was upset yesterday!" I sighed "He thought we were doing something suspicious," I said.

And I couldn't believe that I was justifying Peter but I've said some bad things too.

"And you were really doing nothing bad?" Kate jumped in.

We looked at her amused; Kate had always been jealous of our little society but and neither Mozzie or I would involve her in our criminal activities.

It was too dangerous for her and many of the people who give us jobs weren't nice.

I had pictured in my mind many things that they could have done to her after seeing her.

They used Mozz and me even if we were 15 years old and they would have done the same with her….

I thought it was the best thing I've done and plus all the criminal information I have wouldn't be enough to save her and Mozz.

But this had to remain a secret.

None of my other friends needed to know that I tried to let Mozz out with anything I had.

I knew he wouldn't be able to survive in Juvie or to see the light again.

Even if I did that I've never felt like a hero…I was far away from a hero.

"No Kate. We weren't working, just playing. But I'll let you know if you're interest in the business," I grinned and she hit me in the shoulder with a punch.

I knew that she wanted to be involved in our business just to keep an eye us.

"I hope it is," she murmured so low that only I could hear those words.

"I won't have problems with Peter if I'll behave myself... I explained "and do every kind of housework for El!" I added murmuring sadly.

"Housework? asked Kate "So the Fed is so upset with you that he turned you into a Cinderella!" she joked me and I show her my fist.

"He's a good person after all," I said lamely.

Mozz looked at me but he continued to walk in silence.

"Don't worry Mozz. He'll get used to your presence soon," I said comfortingly as I surrounded his neck with my arm and improvising a wrestling move but I left him go when I saw that he did responded at my love expression.

I slowed my walk and took Kate's arm while Mozz was still walking at the same speed.

I pointed my finger toward a heap of snow and Kate smiled.

"Mozz!" she screamed and he turned.

Wow…perfect hit of a bull's eye/perfect 10!

Kate and I clapped our hands.

The smashed snowball was on Mozz's face and glasses.

"Face: 100 points!" I exclaimed raising my hand.

Mozz sighed, he took off the glass and he glanced at Kate that answered with an evil smile.

"Oh no," I murmured.

I always forgot that these two together were more dangerous that all the White Collar Division….at least in a snowball fight!

I started running into the garden covered with snow trying to dodge snowball after snowball as they were hurled at me at with crazy speed and precision.

I sighed as I choose the worst enemy for this kind of game considering knowing that Kate was the best pitcher of the softball team.

After some time I found myself completely wet (again considering Peter's vengeance) and threw myself into the ground trying to breath.

I opened my eyes and I saw my torturers looking at me with a pile of snowball munitions.

"I surrender," I declared raising my hands.

"Well, well so you're sure that you're Neal Caffrey. The same Caffrey that would never surrender?" asked Kate with a grin.

I sighed and the two smiled evilly before finishing me off with snow bullets.

As Peter did before I spitted snow and I shocked my hair wetting of my friends.

After the battle the two followed me home and I saw that Peter was already at the window with a questioning look.

Mozz decided to leave before his foster mom decided to came here and take him back with force.

And I remembered how similar our situation was now. His mother was just like Peter anxious and bossy!

Kate and I sat for a moment near the house; the sun was already down and there was a mix of lights; red, violet, blue and I've even saw an early start above us.

We tried to find some kind of constellation but it was too early and our knowledge in that subject was very limited.

I looked at her and she was still looking up but when she noticed how I was looking at her she blushed and hit me in my arm.

"Hey!" she said embarrassed and I laughed at her embarrassment.

I decided to go in the house before forcing Peter came to take me by the scruff.

I give her my hand and she took it trying to make me fall but I knew her too well to fall for that joke again and pulled her up.

I was close to her and I surrounded her with my arms when I looked at her trying to memorise every detail of her face.

Her white skin was contrasted with the red of her lips and cheek and the cold nose.

Her eyes were of a shimmering grey and they were looking at me at the same way I was looking at her.

After so long every moment I spent with her was a joy for me.

Her hand touched my face again and even if she was cold it felt warm.

"You're hot," he said "are you okay?" she asked worriedly as she tilted her head but I didn't answered.

She moved away slightly from me without letting go of my hands but came back to kiss me.

I close my eyes and I felt her lips on my skin and I smiled happily "Mhh…now I'm better".

And she laughed with me…


	11. The Medicine

Hy guys! Next chapter's here! Hope you'll enjoy and you'll review…!

CHAPTER 10 - The Medicine

**Neal**

I was so cold with my light pyjamas that at every step a shivered.

The wood of the floor made sounds under my feet and when I came across the corridor and my eyes moved quickly in the dark.

I had to be smart I can't let her win and catch me.

I exit my room and I came closer to the stairs trying to get in the kitchen.

I was so hungry and hunger forced me to go out even if it was dangerous.

I watched the dining room from up the stairs and I heard Elizabeth talking at the phone and walking but then she moved near the windows leaving me a possible way to enter the kitchen.

My stomach rumbled and I had to make it stop punching it.

The woman looked at the stairs with a smile.

"He's coming Neal! You better be good in this last minutes. Time to come here" she said chanting with an evil smile.

'She a witch!' I thought 'Now I knew why Peter married her!'.

I sighed in the dark.

But she wasn't the only witch near me. Guess who yesterday announced me that I'll be sick?

Yeah Kate! And she was damn right.

I spent today lying in bed half dead when Elizabeth decided to take out his favourite weapon against flu…a big bottle of fever reducer.

Naturally that was intolerable for me and I spent the last hour trying to save me from that woman running up and down the house.

Fortunately for me stopped running and she went down cursing me.

But I didn't predicted that she was counting on my hunger and my fear of Peter to come down.

I sighed and I looked again at the dining room without seeing her.

I walked softly trough the stairs and…

"Finally you went down!" someone exclaimed triumphant behind me.

She move her hands toward my jacket but I fled again her hand.

"Oh god…please neal! Stop that" she sighed.

She walked toward me with a bad look and I shrink from her until I found the door behind me.

"End of the game" she smiled reaching me with her hand.

'Exits Neal?' I asked myself without hope but then I found the door's handle and in a second I was out.

'Fredoommmm' I though like a idiot but suddenly something big stopped my run.

I opened my eyes and I looked up just to see Peter looking down at me with a funny grin.

I had just hit against my lovely handler.

I cursed my luck again and I started going towards the cold street on my left but Peter stopped me from my scruff and hold me from my waist.

"Where are you going? Not nice Neal do you prefer the cold steet instead of my house?" and I sighed.

Caught…again.

He grabbed me into the house while El was laughing at my defeat.

"Don't be to nice. He has been the devil today. He refused my medicine" she said in disbelief.

"Haha! Too bad buddy this time it's your turn!" laughed Peter dragging me in my room.

I sat in my bed and I looked at Peter.

"No!" I protested "I'm okay! Don't you see?".

Peter raised an eyebrows and watched his wife.

"Well he's pretty dynamic!"

And El went to her room with a sigh just to come back with a thermometer.

She put it in my mouth and ordered Peter to watch and I stayed there with a thermometer in my mouth, my arms crossed and a terrible expression on my face.

"Too bad Neal almost 103?" Peter said looking at the display "How could you run like that?" he asked surprised.

"Shaolin's monk training" I mumbled and Peter laughed.

El came in the room and Peter nodded to her "I think we'll have to use my 'quick recovery method'!" she smiled evilly at me.

**Peter**

Neal became scare in one second after El appeared again with the big bottle in her hands.

"Come on Neal you're not a 4 year old child!" but he moved away from me again.

A raised an eyebrow "Ok lets treat you like a child" I said blocking him again from the waist holding him with my arms.

"Have you finished?" I said when he finally stopped moving and looking bad at me.

"I hate you Peter Burke!" he growled.

"Even if you're sick noone will stop me to give you a nice lesson" I threatened him.

Still holding him I took the glass with the medicine.

"I'll count three" I said giving him the glass and he looked at the glass terrified.

"One…" I said and I forced him swallow.

He started coughing and screamed "You said at three!".

"At least you were relaxed!" I smiled.

After a full minute of coughing I passed him the glass again.

"Do I have to do it again?" I asked but he swallowed it alone.

Finally he went calm and strangely he calmed in my arms leaning against my chest so I relaxed my arms too and he closed his eyes.

His long hair on his forehead fooled me again and I had the impression of having a child in my arms.

Without noticing I was holding him a little tighter but then my thoughts went again at the boxes full of toys for noone.

Life sometimes is strange peoples you grow up thinking that having a family is normal but you're just young and you don't think too much about it. But then you find the right woman and suddenly something happens and you find yourself desiring something.

Life sometimes is strange when you find yourself desiring that one thing you can't have it. Even if you know you just can't stop thinking at it…yeah thinking at a little child frightened by a medicine to hold and to comfort with a cookie after having swallowed it all.

Neal opened his eyes and reached the pillow leaving his head felt in it.

"Everything okay?" I said at the false moribund.

He looked at me with his fluid blue eyes.

"You tricked me!" he said sulky.

"You tricked many peoples." I replied "I was your turn!" I smiled.

"Mhh" he responded.

I leaned my back to the headboard watching him laying down.

"Do you have another scolding ready for me?" he asked looking at me.

"Well not really. Even if you have let my wife run after you all day…"

"I don't like medicine" he murmured.

"I noticed" I laughed.

Silence felt between us two.

"I'm sorry for the other day" he said.

I looked at him and he moved his head to watch my reaction.

"I'm sorry too" I replied looking at his shiny sick eyes.

"Having you here Neal is not simple. I trust you in some kind of way but knowing that you still see your adventures companions…"

"Mozz has never been convicted" he interrupted me.

"That was because someone had something more interesting to exchange for his freedom" I said looking intense at him and he looked away.

"Neal I don't what to see you again going trough the wrong path even if you have the unusual ability to do everything to make it happen!" I grinned.

"So you'll close me in the basement for the next 3 year?" he asked.

"If I want that I'll have let you were you were!"

Silence felt again between us and I looked at the blue and cloudy ceiling.

"Can you promise me you won't get in trouble again?" I asked.

Neal took a deep breath like he was examining all the possible answer he can give to me.

"I'll think about it" he granted me.

"You'll think about it?" I looked at him in disbelief and he laughed.

"I'll try Peter….I'll try!".

Hey you! Yeah you! the one who's reading….POST A REVIEWWWWWW


End file.
